project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Remoraid Line/DPPt
Remoraid can be fished up with the Good Rod in Routes 212 (Platinum only), 213, 222, 223, 224, 230, Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokemon League and Victory Road (Pearl and Diamond only). Octillery can be fished up with the Good Rood in Route 223 (Platinum only) and with the Super Rod in the areas above listed. Do not let be fooled by this cute little fish; underneath such appearance lies an octopus of mixed stats and coverage moves that is uncommon between its water brethren. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): If you caught a Remoraid, it is best for you to evolve it into Octillery if you want to use it in this battle. Against Machoke, Psybeam, against Meditite and Lucario, BubbleBeam is your best choice. Watch out for their STAB moves and heal if needed. * Rival (Pastoria City): Staravia falls to Aurora Beam/Ice Beam/Rock Blast, but be careful of Endeavor + Quick Attack shenanigans; Monferno and Ponyta can be Bubblebeamed safely, with only Stomp from the latter being a nuisance due to possible flinchax; Prinplup and Buizel can be faced without any problems; avoid Grotle and Roselia due to obvious reasons. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Remember to always remain with more than half of your health, or else Brine's damage will be doubled. Despite Intimidate, your best choices against Gyarados are Rock Blast or another strong Physical move (like Gunk Shot or Return); just remember that, aside from Brine, every one of its moves can cause Flinching, and you'll be outsped. Quagsire is another doable opponent, Psy Beam or Aurora Beam it to the KO, but watch out for Water Pulse's chance of confusion and Yawn. Floatzel is frail, but Crunch coming from its Attack will hurt; if you can survive the Attack, retaliate with a strong move, but do not hesitate to switch out if needed. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Sneasel is frail, so you can deal with it by using Flamethrower or Rock Blast; Golbat may result annoying due to Confuse Ray and Poison Fang's bad poisoning chance, but you can easily defeat it with either Psy Beam/Psychic, Ice Beam or Rock Blast; Murkrow is doable with again Ice Beam or Rock Blast, but be careful of its STAB Drill Peck. * Rival (Canalave City): Due to Intimidate and the fact it's now fully evolved, take down Staraptor with Aurora/Ice Beam, remembering STAB Take Down coming from it can potentially hurt. Heracross is a bit of a gamble, due to Brick Break being STAB and Night Slash having an high crit rate; if that doesn't worry you, go ahead and Psybeam/Psychic/Flamethrower at will. Floatzel and Empoleon are safe to face, just remember the penguin is now part Steel. Infernape and Rapidash can be taken out with Surf, but be careful of STAB Brick Break from the first and Stomp from the latter due to raw damage and flinch chance respectively. Steer clear of Roserade and Torterra, unless you want to reduce your broctopus into fine sushi. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Avoid Magneton, it knows Thunderbolt; Steelix and Bastiodon can be Surfed away, but be careful: Steelix knows STAB Earthquake, while Bastiodon can count on Metal Burst (whose damage is 1.5x the damage it was inflicted) and STAB Stone Edge. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Golbat is an easy feat, but it will cause shenanigans due to Supersonic, Toxic and Bite's Flinch chance; Bronzor is easily dispatched by Flamethrower; Toxicroak should be dealt with Psychic, but be careful of damage due to STAB Poison Jab/Revenge, but don't be afraid to switch. * Mars (Lake Verity): Golbat and Bronzor are like Saturn's, so repeat the above strategy; Purugly should be left to another teammate because of its bulk, STAB Slash and annoyingness due to Hypnosis and Fake Out. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Sneasel falls to Flamethrower/Rock Blast; Piloswine can be Surfed, but it might survive the first hit and retaliate with Stone Edge or STAB Earthquake; avoid Abomasnow, since a Flamethrower won't OHKO and it will respond with STAB Wood Hammer (basically a death wish); Froslass will abuse evasion hax due to Snow Cloak and Double Team, so take it out as soon as possible with a Flamethrower. Consider resorting to Sunny Day or Rain Dance support to counter the Hail that's coming with this battle. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Deal with his team just like you did in Celestic. But since Murkrow is now Honchkrow, you might want to resort to a bulkier teammate for defeating it. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Same strategy as the Lake Valor's battle, but it's now advised to avoid Toxicroak even more due to its high Base Power moves (Poison Jab, Brick Break and X-Scissors). * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Your best strategy is to take on one side at time and always stay at high health due to both foes ganging up on you. Both Bronzor have Levitate, so Flamethrower is your best weapon; remember that Mars' has Light Screen and Confuse Ray, while Jupiter's Reflect. You know the drill with Golbat, both of them can cause Poisoning thanks to Poison Fang(Mars')/Sludge Bomb (Jupiter's), Mars' can be annoying due to Bite's Flinchax and Confuse Ray and Jupiter's is dangerous because it can trap you with Mean Look and hit you with SE Giga Drain. Purugly and Skuntank should be left to a bulkier teammate; Octillery has decent defenses, not godly, and being a double battle, you don't want to risk being hit by their STAB moves. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Houndoom falls to Surf, but it has Thunder Fang, so the matchup may be a bit risky. Avoid Gyarados, Honchkrow and Weavile due to their damage output. Crobat is still doable, but be ready for shenanigans caused by flinching, confusion and poison damage. * Giratina (Distortion World): Giratina is bulkier and faster; unless you resort to another teammate, throw either a Master Ball or a Poke Toy. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Everything outspeeds you and knows a STAB Electric type move. NO, just don't. * Rival (Pokémon League): Staraptor and Heracross are doable once again, with Ice Beam and Flamethrower/Psychic respectively; just be careful of their raw damage (Close Combat in Staraptor's case and STAB Close Combat/high crit ratio Nigh Slash in Heracross'). Snorlax is bulky, knows Rest and will dish out damage thanks to Earthquake and STAB Body Slam; avoid this matchup. Empoleon and Floatzel are doable, proceed to Charge Beam away, but don't forget their coverage moves (Aerial Ace/Shadow Claw and Crunch/Brick Break). Rapidash has Sunny Day to counter your Surfs and can cripple you via Will-o-Wisp and Bounce's parahax, while Infernape has Focus Blast/Shadow Claw/Aerial Ace coming from its offensive stats for high raw damage. Roserade and Torterra will be always a very big no. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): You will be outsped, there's no denying that, and Aaron's Pokemon are powerful Bug types, so keep your health always under control. Yanmega is nasty due to Double Team and Bug Buzz, so fire away with Rock Blast/Ice Beam/Flamethrower. Scizor has double weakness to Flamethrower, just be careful of its X-Scissors. Heracross has and high damage output in terms of moveset, but if you like risking (or are desperate), go ahead with Flamethrower/Psychic. Vespiquen can bee quite stally one it starts using Heal and Defend Order, but it's weak to Rock Blast/Flamethrower/Ice Beam. Again, Drapion has powerful moves and receives neutral damage from your moves, with Surf being your best choice, unless your Hidden Power is decent and Ground type. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Again, everything can dish out great damage due to STAB Earthquake (or Earth Power) and various coverage. Also, consider Rain Dance to clear the weather of Sandstorm. Whiscash can be safely taken on with Surf (unless you want to resort to Bullet Seed and hope it hits more than twice), careful to not flinch when Zen Headbutted. Gliscor is the perfect candidate to be Ice Beamed, yet it knows Thunder Fang, so be careful. Hippowdon can dish out damage thanks to Stone Edge's high crit ratio and cripple you with either Yawn or Crunch's defense nerf. Golem has ThunderPunch to be aware of, but it falls easily to Surf. Rhyperior is to avoid because Solid Rock can allow it to survive and potentially retaliate with STAB Rock Wrecker, which can doubtlessly wreck you on the spot. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Now, are you expecting to destroy Flint since you have a Water type? Wrong, and do you know why? He's got the coverage, high offensive stats, all the Speed to outspeed your broctopus and Sunny Day to attack with the best Fire moves despite the type effectiveness. Houndoom is frail, but it can set up Sunny Day or attack with either STAB Dark Pulse or Sludge Bomb, each with their own effects (Flinching and Poisoning respectively); while Surf is the ideal answer, resort to Rock Blast if the "sunlight is strong". Flareon has a good special bulk, can cripple you via Will-O-Wisp and won't hesitate to unleash an Overheat or Giga Impact upon you; but again, Surf/Rock Blast will do the work (if you can survive its onslaught first). Don't let Rapidash setup: it knows the SunnyBeam (Sunny Day + Solar Beam) combo, backed up by Flare Blitz and Bounce (who can be annoying due to the semi invulnerable turn and the chance of Parahax); Surf/Rock Blast if you don't fear this opponent. Infernape is a fast physical sweeper with coverage in the form of ThunderPunch and other high damage output moves; it would be better to stay away from it despite a weakness to Surf/Psychic. Magmortar is another no: while Hyper Beam is neutrally effective, Solar Beam and Thunderbolt aren't. You'll want to bring in Rain Dance support or even Taunt to remove the threat of the harsh sunlight from the field. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Since you're going to be outsped again, use this to your advantage and consider teaching Octillery Payback (whose base power reaches a whooping 200 once taken in account being outsped and super effectiveness). Mr. Mime is risky because of Thunderbolt and will try to set up dual Screens; Espeon is doable with either Signal Beam or Payback, but STAB Psychic, Signal Beam or Shadow Ball can dent your health; Alakazam is a pain because STAB Psychic, SE Energy Ball and Focus Miss, all with a chance to lower special defense, while Recover can potentially prolong the battle, but Payback should take it down if there is no Reflect set up; Bronzong falls to Flamethrower, but it could set up Calm Minds in order to shrug off your attacks and boost its STAB Psychic or it might simply retaliate with Earthquake; Gallade has an high Special Defense and Leaf Blade, plus it receives neutral damage from your attacks, so consider switching out for this matchup. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Against Spiritomb it's a matchup of neutral hits, but beware of their secondary effects (flinching due to Dark Pulse, a reduced special defense due to Psychic/Shadow Ball and Silver Wind's chance of stat raises); if you want to deal with it, spam Surf until the KO. Avoid Roserade, despite weakness to Psychic, Ice Beam and Flamethrower, due to high special bulk and STAB Energy Ball. You could try Ice Beam/Rock Blast/Charge Beam on Togekiss, but it's bulky and can hurt you via STAB Air Slash or SE Shock Wave. Lucario is hurt by Flamethrower, but beware of its moves and the stats they're coming from. Milotic can touch you with only Dragon Pulse, but it can retaliate your Charge Beams (the only SE move you can only hit it with) with Mirror Coat; that said, Milotic may be the best opponent to set up by using X items, if you can afford to heal stall, unless Cynthia decides to switch. Garchomp is double weak to Ice Beam, but it's faster and, aside from Flamethrower, due to STAB or high power, its moves will always be of 150 base power; in the end, it's only a matter of surviving its attack (if your ruleset allows the Switch option, then consider obtaining a Focus Sash and equipping it on Octi). * Post-Game: You beat the Champion, going to hell and back in the process, so rest and relax. }} Moves When first caught, it will probably know Lock-On (Remoraid)/'Constrict' (Octillery), Psybeam, Aurora Beam, Bubblebeam, with Focus Energy at level 23, more useful if its ability is Sniper; immediately after evolving, at level 25, comes Octazooka, but Bubblebeam already outclasses it; Bullet Seed is learnt at 29, but in this gen the base power is low, so don't count on it too much. Wring Out is available at level 36, but its power depends on the target's health, making it unreliable; Signal Beam at level 42 offers coverage against Grass, Dark and Psychic types, while level 48 brings out Ice Beam, useful for dealing with Grass, Flying, Ground and Dragon types. The last move is Hyper Beam at level 55, powerful, but the recharge turn may or may not be worth its use. Via Move Relearner, Rock Blast, a Rock type multi hit move, and Gunk Shot, a strong Poison type move (with low PP and not very good accuracy), are also available. TM speaking, there are many options worth considering. For coverage purposes, Psychic, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Sludge Bomb, Fire Blast and Blizzard (despite the shaky accuracy), Charge Beam, Flash Cannon and Energy Ball (only available post game) are worth mentioning. Surf and Brine are very good options for a more powerful STAB. On the physical side, there are Thief, Return, Waterfall (its only physical STAB in Diamond and Pearl), Payback, Facade, Secret Power and Giga Impact. Supporting moves are also an option: Rain Dance, Thunder Wave, Rest+'Sleep Talk' combo, Substitute, Toxic, Attract, Protect can fit nicely depending on your team and movesets. In Platinum, additional coverage is available via Move Tutors: Dive (another physical STAB) and Icy Wind from Route 212's; Swift and Snore from Snowpoint's; Bounce, Gunk Shot, Mud Slap, Seed Bomb and Signal Beam from the Survival Area's (only available post game). Recommended moveset: Octillery offers lots of coverage, so pick your moves based on your needs. Recommended Teammates * Trick Room setters: To be added * Bulky Pokemon: To be added * Ground Types: To be added * Pokemon that can counter Grass types: To be added * Baton Passers: To be added Other Remoraid's stats Octillery's stats * What Nature do I want? '''Octillery is a slow mixed attacker, so speed reducing (Quiet, Brave, Relaxed, Sassy) or even neutral natures are the best choices. * '''Which Ability do I want? '''Sniper is the most useful ability out of the two (Hustle Remoraid evolve in Suction Cups Octillery), since the other is too situational, aside from blocking Whirlwind and Roar. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? '''Right after catching it, before facing Maylene/Crasher Wake. There's no need to delay the evolution. * '''How good is the Remoraid line in a Nuzlocke? Actually, it's pretty good, especially thanks to the enormous coverage available via level up and TM, while the bulk is decent, but unsuitable for tanking strong hits on the long way. Its only downside may be the low base speed, so be prepared to be outsped most of the times. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed